Per Sempre
by TwilightForeverx3
Summary: This story is split into two time frames. First Edward and Bella meet in high school. Then we fast forward to college. Not giving ANYTHING else away. Just stick around & I promise I won't dissappoint! - Rated M for Lemons & Language
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Everyone! A Brand New Story from a Brand New Author! Are you guys Ready? I am extremely pumped for everyone to start reading this story. I really hope you all love it. This is a story I've been dying to write, but have kept postponing because I've been so busy... I'm really just as busy now, if not more than before, but what the hell. =] Enjoy everyone!**

**I obviously Do NOT own Twilight or ANY of it's characters. That all belongs to our lovely Stephenie Meyer =]**

**

* * *

**

**~ Bella ~**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Ughhhh!" I groaned as I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock that was obnoxiously informing that it was 6:30AM and unfortunately time to commence my first day as a Freshman in Forks High School. I had truly been dreading this day all summer long. Most people are excited to start their first day of high school, most people are excited to see all their friends again, and most people are very excited to start off high school as a new and independent people. Yes, these are all goals that teenagers all over Forks have in mind right at this moment. Unfortunately, I'm not one of these people because unlike MOST people, i have a sister that I could never live up to.

Rosalie Swan, my perfect older sister, who has no doubt been up for at least an hour already perfecting herself for her first day of Senior Year in Forks High School. My sister Rosalie, also known as Rose, has outshined me for as long as I can remember. She stood at an elegant 5'9" with curves in all the right places. She had electric blue eyes, and long blonde hair that women all over the world would kill for. As if Rose's looks weren't enough, she was also one of the smartest people I've ever met. She always got straight A's in all her AP and Honors classes. Think she's perfect yet? Hold on, I'm not even half way through. Did I mention that she's captain of the cheerleading squad, and the most popular girl in all of Forks High School? Yeah, that should just about cover it. I mean come on! Don't girls like this only exist in movies?

Since Rosalie Swan is my sister, you would think that I'd be just like her, right? Hah! Yeah, right! No not at all, I, Isabella Swan am no where near perfect, and look NOTHING like my older sister. I stand at your average 5'5" with a simple slender body, and not many curves. Unlike Rose, I have brown long hair, and your common brown eyes. Academically, I'm smart but not as smart as Rose. However popularity... well, let's just say, I'm the kind of girl that's more than content staying home on a Saturday nights in my pajamas and reading books. I really don't get how we're blood related. She has people fighting over who wants to be her best friend, while my only real friend would probably be Jasper Hale.

Jasper has been my best friend since he moved to Forks, Washington from a small town in Tennessee in sixth grade. Jasper Hale is one of the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in my life. He's a handsome fourteen year old with blue eyes that will comfort you no matter what. We've never dated, even though there are tons of people in our town that think we have... I wish! I've never even had a real relationship. Just a few dates here and there, but NOTHING serious.

I groggily got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom for my hot morning shower. I turned on the water and began to strip off my clothes while waiting for the shower to get to my favorite steamy temperature. When I finally got in, I let the shower loosen all of my muscles from my restless night. I hadn't slept well since I've been dreading this day for the whole summer. I wasn't ready to go into a new school, and still always get compared to my older sister. It really sucks to live under her shadow. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my sister. She's actually really sweet. It just sucked when my teachers would call my name, recognize my last name, verify if I was related, and then stare in shock. You try living like this for the past teen years of your life.

As I washed off my hair, my favorite strawberry shampoo soothed my agitation away. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself. I turned on my blowdrier for five minutes to semi dry my hair. Then I ran to my room and continued getting ready. I choose to wear a simple brown t-shirt with some dark denim skinny jeans and some brown boots. I looked myself in the mirror, and decided some concealer was necessary because I could see some bags under my eyes as evidence to my restless night. Then I put on some brown eyeliner and my favorite strawberry chap stick… yes, I really like the scent of strawberries. I grabbed my black handbag of notebooks and headed out the door . As I was making my way to the stairs my sister, stepped in front of me, and as ever she looked flawless.

She examined me from head to toe and then shook her head when she got to my face. "Bellaaaaa, haven't I taught you how to put on make up! Come here" She said as she tugged on my arm and headed to her room. She sat me down on her chair and started to look search through her make up bag.

"Seriously Rose, this is so not necces- "

"Shut up Bells, and close your eyes." She demanded. I decided arguing with her would be pointless so I let her attempt to fix me up.

"At least you dressed decently nice. Aren't you excited to start your first year of high school? Gosh, I remember my first day as if it was yesterday! I remember being so nervous and…" I tuned her out knowing her first day at high school would be nothing like mine was going to be. As Rosalie continued to brush on my eyelids I started getting I started to get restless. "Rose could you please hurry up." I pleaded.

"Oh shush, it's not like you can go anywhere until I'm ready. I am your ride after a- "

"What?" I demanded. "Rose I planned on walking, trust me I'll be fine." I said.

"Bella, the school is like two fuckin miles away and it'll probably rain on the way there. What's the point of you walking when I have a car and we're going to the same place?"

"Seriously, Rose I'll be- "

"Okay, I'm finished. You look beautiful Bells!" She cheered with enthusiasm. I looked at her doubtfully and then checked my reflection. I was completely shocked to see that I actually did look really pretty. She did an amazing job with the make up while still managing to make it all look natural the way I liked it.

I smiled at my reflection and at my sister. I hugged her and thanked her, and she convinced me to let her take me to school.

We went downstairs, got our Orange juice and bagels and left the house. We got into her car and it was a relatively quite ride. Rose was right, it did in fact start raining, and I quickly realized how thankful I was that I didn't have to walk. In less than ten minutes we reached the school parking lot. Rose found a great parking spot and we got out of the car. As soon as we made our way out, people started making their way towards us.

There were a bunch of "Rose!" and "Swan!" going around. Before I knew it, we had about ten people surrounding us. As everyone greeted my sister, I just sort of stood there. then this one kid looked at me, and asked "Hey Rose, who's your friend?"

I blushed slightly as everyone started staring at me.

"Everyone, this beauty right here is my little sister, Bella." She hugged me, and I wanted to kill her for calling me a beauty while she hovered over me.

Then, there were varied results such as "No fucking way!" "You look nothing alike!" "She's gorgeous!" or "Aww!" Then I decided I was done with the little introduction, and wanted to go find my homeroom.

"Well, nice meeting you guys, I'm gunna head inside now.. See ya." I said as I started walking away. Then I heard my sister yell for me and I turned around as I kept walking.

"Have a good first day Sis!" She said and smiled.

I smiled back at her, and turned back. Right when I was turning forward, I smacked right into someone and almost lost my balance. Fortunately, whoever it was caught me before I made a fool of myself before my first day even started. I looked up to see the most amazingly… perfect…beautiful… human being I'd ever seen…

"Hey, you okay?" The guy asked. His voice was as beautiful as he was. I just stared at him and couldn't seem to say much so I simply nodded.

"Sorry, I should've been more careful… I'm Edward by the way… and you are?" He asked while smiling down at me.

"Umm, it's okay… I'm Bella…" I managed to say.

Then he smirked at me… I could literally feel my panties get ruined.

"Well, I'll see you around… Bella"

_Woah… Just woah…_

___****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****__

* * *

_

___****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****__Everyone, Remember this is just the first chapter! Keep reading, and please remember to review! I want to know what you all think! Love You Guys! XOXOXOXOXO -TwilightForeverx3_

___****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****____****__****__P.S I will bring you all new chapters atleast once every week. =]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Since this story is just starting, I figured I should give you more than one chapter this week. Who knows, if I'm not too busy, I'll try to give you more! Anyways once again Enjoy this chapter & make sure to tell all your friends about this story! **

**I Do NOT own Twilight or ANY of it's characters. That all belongs to our lovely Stephenie Meyer =]**

~Bella~

I watched as Edward kept walking and realized that he was making his way towards Rosalie and her friends. God, I really could not believe someone so sexy could exist… much less he actually likes here… in FORKS! I mean, don't guys like that live in California, New York or anywhere but Forks, Washington. He looks like he just hopped out of a cover of GQ magazine with his dark denim jeans and tight gray V-neck t-shirt. I mean wow.

I decided I should really walk away before Edward turned around to see some freshman drooling over him. I started making my way through the hallways in search of my homeroom. It was fairly easy to find it so I made my way towards class 105. It was still pretty empty since there was still another fifteen minutes until school actually started, so I made my way towards an empty seat in the back of the classroom.

I watched as each of my classmate walked into our homeroom. I watched as all the girls came in with their tiny skirts and their pairs of Uggs. One of them of course being our grade's slut, Jessica Stanley. I rolled my eyes at their outfits. Come on girls, make up your mind are you hot or are you cold? It bewildered me how such a style became so popular amongst Forks. I would never wear that. The guys came in simple clothing such as jeans and a probably new shirt. No one came in that I didn't recognize since we had all grown up in here in Forks.

The bell to begin school finally rang and our homeroom teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Cope. She told us about some of the rules, the dress code while eyeing some of the girls in shirts. Then she distributed everyone their schedules. She called our names and we all got up to get them. When she called my name, I made my way up to her. I started reading it while waking back to my seat, and realized that was a mistake when I tripped over someone's bag. The class began to giggle and I blushed while carefully walking back to my seat. Here I could safely read my schedule.

1st Period - Geometry

2nd Period - Honors English (My only honors class)

3rd Period - Biology

4th Period - Lunch

5th Period - US History 1

6th Period - Physical Education

7th Period - Italian

I began to wonder why I had Italian since I never even signed up for a language when Mrs. Cope spoke to us.

"You're all probably wondering why you al have a language in your schedule. This year the school decided to make it a requirement that every student needs at least one year of language. So you were all placed in either Italian or Spanish. If you don't like you're language you make go to the office and ask to change to the other language offered, but you must take one." She informed us as half the class groaned at the mention of more class work.

With this last statement, the bell rang and we all began our first day of high school…

The day went pretty uneventful. All my classes seemed to be pretty basic and I don't think this year would be too hard to keep up with. I had already read most of the books in my honors English curriculum, and all my classes seemed simple enough. As I arrived to lunch I saw my best friend, Jasper. I smiled at him and ran to hug him. We hadn't really seen each other this summer since he had to work.

"Jazz! I've missed you!" I said as I eagerly hugged him harder. He laughed at me and picked me off the floor as if I weighed nothing.

"I've missed you too Bells!" He exclaimed while ignoring my efforts to come down. As I squirmed in his arms I noticed Edward standing by the other side of the cafeteria watching us. He seemed kind of angry… God, he looked even sexier when he was angry… the things I would do to you. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jasper put me down and pulled me with him to get our lunch.

I wasn't really hungry so I just got a water bottle and an apple. Jasper and I made our way to an empty table and sat down and just talked. I kept sneaking looks at Edward. He was sitting with a bunch of jocks but didn't seem to be paying much attention to them. He seemed very pensive… he's so sexy pensive… God, he's sexy no matter what he's doing. He had such unique hair… it was bronze with some natural looking highlights… it was messy, but in all the right places. His hair literally begged me to run my fingers through them… and his lips! My god, those lips! They were perfect and you couldn't help but thinking how amazing they'd feel on your skin… every inch of your-

"Bellaa!" Jasper had been waving his hand frantically across my face and I hadn't even realized until just now.

"Sorry Jasper! I got… umm…distracted…" I muttered looking down at the table. Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, real distracted… drooling over Edward Cullen?" he guessed.

I blushed at having had been caught, and then I remembered… "Wait… Edward Cullen? Why does that last name sound so familiar?" I know I've heard that name before…

"Umm, are you kidding me Bells… the Cullens… they're filthy rich… they own like half the shops in Forks."

"Oh my god! He's a Cullen? I didn't even know Dr and Mrs. Cullen had kids…" I was dumbfounded at the fact that I didn't know this…

"How did you not know that Bells! He practically runs everything around here! He's a senior, captain of the football team and he does whatever and whoever he wants… Bells, you might wanna chose a different guy…" he looked at me sympathetically.

I already knew I didn't have a chance with Edward… but now… it was practically written in a document… I, Bella Swan, will never have Edward Cullen…

I guess my disappointment was obvious on my face since Jasper reached his hand to my cheek and tried to soothe me. He succeeded, whenever he did this, it always relaxed me.

Jasper looked at me with a very serious expression and told me, "Bells, you can get any guy you want… you're beautiful… you deserve better than Edward Cullen… and please remember… Seniors don't date Freshmen girls… they fuck Freshmen girls…"

After lunch, Jasper and I headed to US History together. History class was pretty uneventful, but passed by quickly. Then we both headed to Gym. Thank God Jasper and I had gym together… my hand eye coordination was literally zero. Not to mention how clumsy I was. Jasper would partner with me on anything and would pretty much do all the work while I just tried to stay out of his way. However, since today was the first day, we didn't even have to get changed, we just hung out. Edward was also in this class. I tried unsuccessfully throughout all class not to stare at him. Jasper caught me several times and shook his head.

After Gym, Jasper and I had language, but he had Spanish. Since no schedule changes were allowed on the first day, I would probably just change to Spanish tomorrow…

We went our separate ways and I entered my Italian class. I realized that not all of these kids were in my grade. Actually, there were only two other freshmen that I saw, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. The rest of the kids were seniors and a few sophomores and juniors. I took a seat in the corner next to a window, and waited for class to start.

That's when I saw Rose walk into the class… fuck me. Yeah… I was definitely changing to Spanish…

Rose spotted me and practically squealed when she saw me. No… please… don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me…

She sat next to me. I wanted to drown in misery… I was always compared to her… and now you want to put me in the same class as her AND sit next to her?

"Bella! Oh my god! I can't believe we have a class together, this is going to be awesome! I was thinking about changing to Spanish but I'm definitely not changing now! How's your first day babe?" She managed to say all this within two seconds.

"Ummm… yeah I was thinking about switching too… Jasper has Spanish this period…" I muttered trying not to hurt her feelings.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Bells, I've been telling you to just date him already. He's practically you're boyfriend already! But you are NOT changing this class! This is so awesome!" She exclaimed, and my world sort of crumbled when she demanded I stay in this class.

The bell finally rang and I realized the class was packed with people. In fact, there was only one seat available, in front of me. I shrugged, at least I have a footrest I though as I rested my feet on the chair.

As the teacher was about to speak, the door opened. I turned to find Edward Cullen walking into the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was talking to the coach and lost track of time…" He spoke with that amazingly sexy voice of his.

The teacher shook her head and told him not to let it happen again and to take his seat. With these instructions, Edward searched the room and saw the only desk available was in front of me, and smiled at me.

Ohmygod! I quickly took off my feet from the chair in front of me and sat up straighter.

Edward took his seat and sat sideways. He waited for the teacher to be distracted and then turned to me.

"Hey, again." He said and did that that smirk that had the same effect on me as this morning… I think I managed a hey back, but I'm not sure.

"You're a freshman, right?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Did you enjoy your first day?" he kept trying to make conversation… I tried hiding my enthusiasm. I was about to answer when I was interrupted by our teacher.

"Buon giorno studenti. Ben venuto a la classe di italiano. Mi chiamo Senora Bianchi… for those of you who didn't understan that, Welcome to Italian, my name is Sra. Bianchi." She stated "This year, the school has decided to make it a requirement for students to have atleast one year of language so here we all are…" she said a bunch of other stuff that I tuned out because I had something much more interesting to watch. The she started to call out names, and I realized she was taking attendance. Oh no…

"Rosalie Swan?" Sra. Bianchi called. "Here!" Rose responded. Then I knew what was coming next… "Isabella Swan?" she called.

First, I didn't say anything. Not wanting to deal with everyone's reactions. I could already feel everyone looking around, looking for who could possibly be the other Swan.

Sra. Bianchi looked around, "Isa-"

"Here." I called and raised my hand.

All the students reacted with, "Woah!" or "What?"

Edward slowly turned his head and tilted it. He asked, "You're a Swan?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly. Looking down.

"As in you're her sister?" Edward was looking at Rosalie trying to make the connection.

I turned to Rosalie and I realized she was glaring at Edward. I mean, glaring. she seemed to really hate him.

Rosalie responded to his question, "Yes, we're sisters asshole. Now stop talking to my sister. She's not gunna be one of your easy little fucks in the back of your Volvo." She snarled at him.

Woahhhhh! What the fuckkk? "Rose!" I chastised her.

"Bella, you don't know him." She was pissed. Really pissed. Edward laughed..

"And you do Rosie? Since when? I'm just trying to figure out how someone like Bella could possibly have come from the same place as the fuckin bitch of Forks High!" Edward said darkly. By this time, the whole class was listening in. The teacher was trying to tell them to be quite while the rest of the class was cheering this on.

"Fuck you Cullen, I swear if I find out you're trying shit on my sister, I'll chop your dick off." Rosalie spat at him.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Please, you know that if you were anywhere near my dick it wouldn't be to chop it off, more like to su-"

"ENOUGH!" Sra. Bianchi yelled! By this time Rosalie was standing up ready to attack Edward and I was getting in her way to hold her back. What the fuck is going on with these two? Why do they hate each other so much? Oh no… what if they had a thing?

"You three, office! Now!" the teacher demanded.

I stared in disbelief. "What, me? I was only trying to-"

"NOW!" She screamed.

Edward stood up and walked to the door as we followed. He opened the door for me, as I walked out, but as soon as I made it out the door, he slammed it right on Rosalie's face… bad move…

"CULLEN!" Rosalie snarled. He started running away laughing while pulling me with him, but I stopped us when we reached the corner.

I stared at him right in the eye and I was pissed by this point so I asked him, almost yelled at him, "Edward, did you fuck my sister?"

**Umm ewww? Is Bella about to get sloppy seconds? LOL Find out, keep reading, and don't forget to REVIEW! =] I appreciate it people. Update is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I do warn you that Per Sempre is going to start off slow. I do NOT want to rush this story. I don't want to miss anything. **

**Oh, & please don't get used to updates this frequently. After a few chapters I'll probably usually only have an update once a week. **

**Until then, you guys are going to be spoiled with this story. Loll **

**Thanks to everyone reading and keep reviewing! Well time for Chapter 3... & this time it's EPOV! Yay! =] ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

**~ Edward ~**

"Edward, did you fuck my sister?"

"WHAT? What the fuck do you mean, did I fuck your sister?" I shuddered at the idea of fucking Rosalie… just the thought of her touching me seriously made my hairs stand up.

"You know what I mean Edward! I've heard enough about you to know that you have fucked a good amount of the girls in Forks. Now I have to know, did you or did you not have any kind of sex with my sister?" She screamed and I shuddered again.

"Bella, you really have to stop asking me that… it's really giving me goose bumps. I would never… I mean, fucking EVER fuck your sister. I may have had my fair share of fucks, but Rosalie Swan… fucking never. That's really repulsive actually…" I tried brushing away my goose bumps and started walking towards the office while Bella followed.

"Shut up Edward, even if you do hate my sister, you can't be that repulsed at the thought of sex with her. She is still Rosalie… she's perfect… flawless." I noticed a tone of jealousy towards the end.

I scoffed. "Bella, you're sister is far from perfect. She's too peppy, she's too nosy, and she's an annoying smart ass bi-"

"Hey! Watch it, she's still my sister!" She reminded me. I actually did have a hard time remembering that detail…

"Yeah, and I really can't understand how you can possibly be biologically related to her… are one of you adopted or something? I'm not trying to be offensive but you look nothing alike… and as far as I can tell you act nothing like her either." I knew she didn't act like her. I had been observing her all day since I bumped into her this morning.

Bella was by far one of the most beautiful girls I've seen. Not cute, hot, or sexy… even though she is all those things as well… Bella is _beautiful._ Unlike her sister, who I will admit is attractive. She's too fucking loud and nosy. She always gets in my business and she acts like she's so innocent. BULLSHIT! Bitch has probably fucked the same… if not _more_ than I have… and I've fucked a lot of girls.

Point is, Rosalie is the type of girl I would fuck and never talk to again… a one night stand. However, she is one of the few girls I wouldn't even wanna touch with a stick. Bella on the other hand… I wanted to make her my next accomplishment.

You see, I like my occasional fucks, but what I _love _is a challenge. There is nothing that keeps me more entertained than a hard to get girl. Now Bella… she's going to take a while to break down. I'm really going to have to play all my tricks in order to get into this girl's pants… but something tells me that once I do… it's soooo gunna be worth it.

As Bella stood in front of me she seemed to be deep in thought. She was biting her lip, and I couldn't help but thinking what she'd be like bed. Would she be loud… would she like being on top or on bottom? How would she be like when she's coming… would she cuss… scream my name… bit her lip…

"Edward, Edward, Edward?" Fuck, now I was hard.

"Sorry… umm I was… thinking… what were you saying?" I tried my bulge by moving my jeans, but Eddie fuckin Jr. refused to go down.

She rolled her eyes at me, "I was saying, I have no idea where the office is so you better be taking us the right way. I don't want to get in any more trouble on the first day."

I completely forgot about the office… and the fact that she's so young… Shit, this girl really made me forgetful… Oh _fuck._ Just how young was this girl… I was still 17 and I didn't turn 18 until June, but I didn't really feel like fucking a little thirteen or fourteen year old… even I had my limits… " Hey, how old are you anyways?" I questioned and I couldn't hide the fact that I was a little scared about the answer to my question.

"Ummm, I turn fifteen Friday… my parents missed the deadline, and I was checked into school a year later… I'm technically suppose to be a sophomore… why?" She sounded a little nervous herself. I was beyond relieved. Fifteen I could do. It's not my preference, but I can definitely manage.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering… I'm seventeen by the way. I don't turn eighteen until June… Ummm we circled the entire floor… but the office is right here… sorry, guess I got… distracted." I mumbled and actually had to fight the urge to blush for some reason.

"Okay… should I go in or should you… or should we just go in at the same time?" She asked and I could tell she was nervous about getting in trouble. I felt bad because she really didn't do anything…

"Don't be nervous, just come with me and you won't get in trouble. I promise." The door was shut. I looked into her eyes and really saw that she was actually nervous. She was biting her lip, and I wanted more than anything to make sure she didn't get in any trouble… not today. I wanted her to be safe. I found myself getting really absorbed into the moment. It literally felt as if I was looking into her soul… _what the fuckkk was going on? _

Edward Cullen does not fucking have "moments" by looking into some girl's eyes. I mean sure, he _pretends_ to have moments… but I never actually fucking do. It's always a one-sided thing. I couldn't help it this time though… for some strange ass fucking reason I felt myself wanting to just _be_ with her… my hand slowly moved up her arm… then my fingertips lingered on her delicate neck… she closed her eyes and she shivered slightly. I was beyond happy to know that I had this kind of an effect on her. I cupped her cheek in my hand and slowly inched closer to her… and closer… and closer… my nose was actually making contact with hers… I could smell her. She smelled like vanilla… and strawberry… and… heaven. _God _she was beautiful… I could only imagine how she'd taste…

_Boom!_

The door fucking flew opened and killed the moment. I slowly moved my head away from Bella's and looked at what the fuck was the interruption.

Of course, who else… Rosalie fuckin Swan. Leave it to her to ruin my most amazing moment. Rosalie was fuckin fuming. I think I could literally see smoke coming out of her ears… I smirked. This was a perfect picture fucking moment. Rosalie had obviously witnessed enough to know what was about to happen if she hadn't just interrupted… and lets just say… she definitely is _not _happy about it….

Man, this just made Bella seem ten times more appealing. How much of a plus would it be to watch Rosalie flip a shit every time she saw me with Bella? I couldn't fucking wait. I made a mental note to myself to make sure I have many more of these "moments" whenever Rosalie's around.

"What the FUCK is going on here? What are you doing with this asshole Bella? Stay the fuck away from him, I'm serious!" Rosalie was staring bullets at Bella, and I couldn't help but feel protective of Bella. I wanted to step in between and defend Bella from fucking cruella over here.

"Rose! Would you stop acting so fucking psychotic? Seriously, this is _none _of your business so leave me alone!" Bella demanded.

Rose grabbed Bella's arm and I could the bitch's nails piercing into Bella's skin as Bella struggled to pull her arm away and yelling at her sister, "Rose, you're hurting me! Stop, get off of me!" Bella tried shaking off her arm, but Rosalie was holding onto her as if her life depended on it. Now I could actually see Bella's arm getting red…

_Oh fuck no!_ This time I did step in between them and hid Bella in back of me to defend her from her sister. I glared at Rosalie, fucking pissed at this point, she actually hurt Bella, and that was simply unfuckingacceptable. Who did this bitch think she was? "Don't fucking touch her! She hasn't done anything wrong! Even if she did, you have no right to hurt her like that!" I screamed in her face because I would never hit a girl… but threaten… well that's a whole different story. This bitch was _not_ about to hurt Bella right in front of me.

Rosalie tried to push me away, " Hah! She has done something wrong. She's talking to the wrong fucking guy! And who the fuck are you to tell me how I should treat _my_ sister? God, Bella how can you be so stupid. This guy is bad news! Couldn't you have just stuck to Jasper?"

That last sentence hit something in me. It hit me… really fucking hard. I had seen Bella talking to this blonde kid earlier in the day… I now assume that this is Jasper… well that's not gunna fucking work. Rosalie started trying to punch my chest to get me to move. I didn't even ackowledge the punches though… I just kept think of Bella… _my Bella_… with that fucking blonde. NO! NO!

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" I yelled as I caught Rosalie's fists and pushed her to the away. No one would fucking touch Bella… she was fucking _mine _and I was not about to share her…

"You're going to leave Bella the fuck alone Rosalie. She'll do whatever the fuck she wants. It's her life… but you will not interfere in it… Got it?" I screamed at the bitch. God, I thought I hated her before… now… words couldn't describe my hatred towards her.

Rosalie seemed to take this as a joke and laughed. She even fucking rolled her eyes at me. " Bella will make the right decision. She's _my _sister. She's a Swan. You can't just fucking use her Cullen. I will kill you if I find out you're fucking around with her. Got _that_, Eddie?" She asked as she got right in my fucking face and laughed. This bitch seemed to be enjoying this little scene. As I was about to respond, the principal's door flew open again, but this time the actual principal, Mr. Banner, walked out.

"What's all this yelling? Miss Swan, I thought I warned you already. Stay away from Mr. Cullen if he bothers you so much. And Mr. Cullen, I have been waiting for you for over ten minutes. What's taken you so long?" Mr. Banner chastised me and then looked behind me to find a very frightened Bella. "I assume you're Miss Bella Swan. Nice to meet you… well not under these circumstances… I understand that you were involved with the brawl that broke out in Mrs. Bianchi's class. If you may please follow me into my office along with Mr. Cull-"

I cut him off. "Mr. Banner, this was all really just a misunderstanding. Bella was just trying to stop the fight between Rosalie and I. She didn't actually say anything. Bella did nothing wrong… she doesn't deserve to be punished. Whatever punishment you had planned for her, I'll take, along with mine." I stated without hesitation.

Mr. Banner seemed to look at Bella and I… searching for some sort of evidence that Bella wasn't actually involved. He seemed to be having an inner debate when he shook his head and said, " Fine, Mr. Cullen. You have a one hour detention every day starting tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday. End of discussion. Have a good day." And with that, he went back into his office and shut the door behind him. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I was relieved Bella wouldn't have any sort of punishment. She really didn't deserve it.

"Edward… that was really unnecessary… you really didn't have to do that… I don't mind going to detention for a day or two rea-"

"Bella, shut up. I promised you wouldn't get in trouble… I'm just keeping that promise." I smiled reassuringly at her. Then she smiled back and thanked me.

I looked the clock and it read 2:30. School would be over in five minutes so there was really no point in going back to Italian and dealing with our teacher's bitching… "Do you need a ride home?" I asked Bella, trying to put the cherry on top of the whole scene I just acted out. As Bella seemed like she was about to answer, Rosalie cut in… again… fuck my life…

"Ummm, thanks for saving my sister's ass and all, but you're not about to drive her home. My car works just fine, thank you very much." Rosalie wave her car keys and motioned for Bella to come with her. Bella looked between both Rosalie and I seeming like she was having an inner debate.

"Rose, just go wait up in the car. I'll be out in a sec. I promise." Bella replied, and I gotta admit I was shocked and disappointed she turned down my offer. Rose simply rolled her eyes, but for once did as she was fucking told and left to her car leaving Bella and I alone.

Bella turned to me and smiled with a bit of a blush on her cheeks. "Thanks, Edward… for everything… I really appreciate it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked

I smiled back at her. "Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow. Bye Bella."

Bella bit her lip and quickly tip-toed to me and kissed my cheek. Then she ran off with a final, "Bye, Edward." and left.

I couldn't help but smile to myself for a while. This was going to be one hell of a year… and one thing's for sure. I am so _not _dropping Italian.

**

* * *

**

**Well? Did you guys like Edward's Point of View? Hope I didn't dissappoint ! Remember to keep reviewing people! I appreciate all of you who are taking time to read my story. Next update should be coming within a week & starting Chapter 4, each chapter will probably start getting longer now. =] Love you all XOXOXOXO -TwilightForeverx3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for the delay, but I was busy, going through some crisis', and on top of that, I was sick for a while… so basically, my life has really sucked lately.**

**Hope you're all enjoying Per Sempre. I wanted to thank all of you who are reading this story. I've only gotten four reviews but I've also gotten over twenty story alerts so at least that means people are reading which is what I truly care about! =] loll **

**I wanted to thank the four of you who left a review for me…. XTwilightLove, Morgan., jessicauk, & Twifreakk. I really appreciate it guys! **

**Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Let's get to the good stuff… here you go everyone, Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**I Do NOT own Twilight or ANY of it's characters. That all belongs to our lovely Stephenie Meyer =]**

**

* * *

**

**~Bella~**

I couldn't help but smiling as I reached Rose's car in the school parking lot. I could feel something was starting with Edward, and the feeling in my stomach was telling me, it was a good thing. As I approached my sister's car, I could see Rose was lost in some deep thought, but she looked pissed. She out her head on the steering wheel and she actually looked like she might cry… I've never seen my sister cry… ever… what the hell?

I opened the passenger's door and Rose quickly sat up straight and cleared her throat. She started driving without a second thought. I watched her, but her face was blank as she drove. She showed no emotion. There wasn't even any music on… the car was filled with silence and awkwardness.

"Rose… I'm… umm, I'm sorry if you're mad at me… but err… I umm don't know why you hate Ed-" She cut me off with a whip of her head and she looked at me with such anger…almost…hate. Then she finally spoke.

"Bella… You don't fucking _know_ anything. Tell me, what the fuck do you know about this asshole? That he's hot? That he's popular? That he has amazing emerald green eyes that make you want to drown in them? That his voice is the most amazing sound you've ever heard in you're life? Well guess what Bella, you're not the first one to have figured that out… it doesn't take Sherlock fuckin Holmes to realize that shit. I get all that shit, but fuck Bella, I thought you, _you _of all people would see right through his shit… but fuck me, was I wrong!"

Now, I wish she never had spoke… how the fuck do I respond to that… lie though my teeth and try to deny it all? Sure, that'd be great… if only I could lie! I'm the worst liar in the world and she'd be able to see right through me.

"Alright Rose, you're right, I do like him. Now, would you care to explain why the hell that's such a bad thing? Honestly, you make it seem as if I have a crush on a fuckin ex-convict. As far as I've heard, Edward just has a reputation to be a bit of a player…" I stuttered on that last part and rose flat out laughed a humorless chuckle.

"Bella, you're being a naïve little girl if you can honestly tell me that wasn't just the understatement of the world. The guy might as well be Hugh Heffner. He's slept with just about every girl in that school with the exception of the new Freshmen girls. Although, I'm sure he'll get right to that task. Fuck, he's already started. I'm sitting right next to his new mission!" Rosalie shook her head furiously and I was starting to get a little nervous being in the car with her while she was this mad.

How do I even respond to that? Is it true, had he really slept with that many girls? Surely, Rose had to be exaggerating…

"Bella, you're my sister and I love you so much." She said in a softer tone. She pulled into a parking spot on a busy street. She unbuckled her seatbelt so she was facing me and could look me straight in the eyes. "You're beautiful Bells, but you could do so much better than Edward douche bag Cullen. I mean, you and Jasper have been best friends forever. He's definitely in love with you, and you guys would make such a cute couple!" She gushed over the thought of me and Jasper, and I couldn't help but role my eyes.

I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to try dating Jasper. He was funny, gorgeous, smart, easy to talk to, and best of all, he was a true gentleman. If Jasper had asked me out sometime these couple of years, I probably would've said yes….but he didn't. Jasper never showed any interest in me. "Jasper has always seen me as a friend… nothing else, Rose." I said in a firm tone looking straight ahead at the road. The clouds were dark grey signaling a rainstorm was going to commence any minute now.

"Besides Rose, I never said I'm gunna marry this guy… what harm will it do if I go on a few dates with-"

"NO! Damn it Bella, no!" She cut me off yelling at me. I blushed. I hated being yelled at. I asked her the question that has been bothering me for over an hour now, "Why do you hate Edward so much? What could he have possibly done to you?" I mean Edward told me he didn't sleep with her… but what if he lied… I felt like gagging just at the thought of them together.

Rose glared at me and I tuned even more red under her stare. "It doesn't fucking matter, alright? He's an asshole and as your older sister I refuse to allow you to date him! End of discussion."

What the hell? Yes, she's my older sister, but she's never controlled my life before, and she wasn't about to start now. "Rose, if you can't give me a reason as to why I can't date this guy, then I will do whatever I want to do." I tried saying in a stern voice.

Rose continued to glare at me with her piercing blue eyes. Then she shook her head an turned to the steering wheel and started to drive again. The windshield showed that it had started to drizzle already. Rose muttered something under her breath that I could not manage to make out. Then she started off on a rampage.

"Fine then, fine Bella! Do whatever the fuck you want. Go ahead be one of his little sluts. Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart, and expect me to care. God, I don't even know why the fuck he wants you! Actually, no, I do get it. He always goes for they shy, naïve pathetic girls. They're the one's he has the most fun with. Well then, fine Bella, go ahead! Go turn into his fucking whore just like the rest of you're _type_!" Rosalie screamed as we came to a stoplight.

I felt an ache in my chest. Her words stung me. I always knew I was shy. But naïve and pathetic? Those were new… and they hurt. Especially coming from my sister. Not to mention the fact that she was calling me a whore. I fought the sting in my eyes that threatened tears. I would not let her see me cry especially not after what she just did to me… but _fuckkk _I really had to cry. We were still sitting waiting for the light, and I reacted fast, I unlocked my seatbelt and threw open the door. I heard my sister scream my name as I ran as fast as possible.

I ran and ran and I had no idea where I was going. All I knew was that I wasn't going home and I was getting as far away from Rosalie as possible. As I ran the drizzle turned into an actual rainstorm. That didn't stop me though, if anything, it spiked my adrenaline even more. I continued running and by now I was crying but my tears were mixed with the rain drops.

By now, I was in a quiet street where there were only houses. As long as I wasn't on the main road I doubted Rosalie would find me, but I kept running anyway.

I don't know how long I ran, but I was surprised at how the running made me feel. I never really tried running because I was always so uncoordinated and I sucked at sports so I never even bothered trying to really run. I wasn't feeling cramped up or tired at all, my leg actually welcomed the feeling and speed of running.

The weight of my drenched clothes began to catch up with me and slowed me to a steady jog. I thought about the words my sister said to me. Classifying me as a _type_. Why would she say this stuff to me? She's never talked to me that way. Why does she hate Edward so much? She doesn't hate anyone! At least, not like this. What could he have possibly done to her?

I was so caught up with my internal questions that I didn't hear the car start to pull up behind me. I immediately started to run again, thinking it was Rose. Then I looked expecting to see her car, and was shocked when I saw a silver Volvo instead.

Who did I know that drove a silver Volvo? The rain made it difficult for me to see who was driving. Then he flashed his lights at me, but I wasn't about to get near an unknown car…

Then the door opened and shocked the life out of me… it was Edward, and he seemed… mad…

"Bella? What the fuck are you doing? It's pouring! You're gunna get sick, get in the car, now!" Edward screamed over the rain. Why the hell did everyone seem so mad today?

I debated getting in the car. I mean, she didn't want to seem like a damsel in distress…"Bella!" Edward's sharp tone made the decision for me. I hurried into the Volvo and opened the door. Right when I was about to get in, I hesitated. I really didn't want to get his car wet. Guys were crazy about their cars weren't they? Plus, this seemed like a nice car… "Bella, get in the fucking car now! I don't care if you get the seats wet. They'll dry." Edward pleaded for her not to argue with him. I decided to comply and got in, closing the door behind me.

Edward worked with the heat in his car to try and warm me up. That's when I realized how cold I was. Actually, I wasn't cold, I was freezing! I hadn't noticed while I was running, but holy fuck! My teeth chattered and I tried to make them stop but had no success.

"Jesus Bella! What were you doing jogging in the pouring rain! How long were you out there? You're lips are fucking blue!" He scolded me, and I winced. Why was everyone screaming at me today? "I'm f-f-fine. Justtt a a a little co-o-o-ld." I really tried to control my chattering but there was nothing I could do.

"_Fuck_… what do I do… should I take you home or to the hospital?" He asked while furrowing his eyebrows. His eyes showed deep concern and I can't deny that I melted into that stare. It took me a few seconds to recover and realize he had asked me a question.

"U-u-mmm, neither p-please." I said in such a low voice it was practically a whisper. When he didn't answer for a while I began to think he hadn't heard me, but then he responded.

"Well, I can't just let you freeze here. You could get sick. Why don't I just take you to my dad then? He's a doctor and he could just check and make sure you're alright." Right, Dr. Cullen. He actually knew me quite well already considering all the times I had to stop by his hospital from random accidents such as broken bones, sprained bones, stitches, concussions from getting hit with soccer balls in gym… you know, the usual.

"Edward, thanks f-f-or trying to help, but I'll b-b-e okay. I'm already feeling so much warmer, and it's only drizzling now. I could even walk home if you wa-"

"Are you kidding? First of all, you're house is actually far from here, second of all, I would never make you fucking walk when you're already in my car… not even if you lived on the other side of the street" He smiled at me and I couldn't fight the small grin that appeared on my face. Then I realized something he said confused me…

"How do you know where I live?" I questioned. I was even more confused with his puzzled face in return.

"Well, don't you live with your sister?" He asked.

"Well yeah…but why do you even know where she lives? What reason do you have to know where my sister lives? You told me nothing happened between you and my sister." I started getting irritated. I felt as if I had just caught him in a lie, and I don't like liars. Not one bit.

"Bella, I can promise you that nothing _ever _happened between me and Rosalie Swan. The only reason I know where she lives is because she's _Rosalie Swan_…she's the most popular girl in school. Everyone knows where she lives. Not to mention you're father is the chief of police. Everyone wants to make sure they don't egg the wrong house on cabbage night." He said while laughing a little on that last part. Now I felt like a jealous idiot. It's fucking Forks, everyone knows where people live.

"Right, sorry I didn't mean to get defensive. It's just… I'm really starting to get paranoid over this whole feud between you and my sister. It's kind of the reason why I was running right now. I got into this fight with my sister while she was driving, and I got angry so I ran out of the car…" Now that I said this, I felt like my actions had been kind of childish. I probably shouldn't have just ran away like that…

"So…you ran out of a moving car because you had a fight with your sister?" He questioned with an amused face.

"The car wasn't moving. It was at a stop light, and I just couldn't be in the same car with her at that moment. So I ran." I told him

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then he burst into laughter. His laugh was beautiful. It almost sounded musical… Shit what was wrong with me and this guy?

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't mean to be rude, but I would've just loved to see your sister's face. I can't say I blame you. I'd jump out of a moving vehicle just to get away from her sometimes." I got an image of this and couldn't help but giggle a bit and shake my head.

"Okay Edward, enough is enough. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me exactly what happened between you and my sister? What's with all the hate between you two?" I asked. I really hoped he would answer me. I was already annoyed with this mystery.

He looked at me for a few seconds. Looked straight into my eyes, and seemed to look for something. Finally he sighed, and looked down at his hands for a bit. Then he looked up.

"Fine, I'll tell you the story but first you gotta get outta that soaking shirt and into something dry. You're gunna freeze if you don't." I was about to argue before he gave me a look that basically said, _Don't even try._ So I didn't He checked the backseats of his car and reached out for a Forks Football Sweater. Tossing me the sweater, he explained, "Alright I'm going to step out of the car and turn the other way while you put on the sweater. Ok?" He asked and I nodded.

He stepped out, and I quickly got out of my soaked brown shirt but kept my bra on. Thank God, I didn't choose to wear a white shirt today… how embarrassing would it have been if Edward saw through my shirt. I was beyond blushing at the thought that I was getting undressed in Edward's car, but ignored it and hurried up putting on Edward's sweater. As I pulled the hood over my head I got hit by his scent. God he smelt amazing. I really hope he wouldn't make me give back his sweater… When I was all ready, I knocked on the window where Edward's back was. He turned around and got back in the car.

He turned so that he was facing me and looked down at his sweater. It was a bit big for me, but I could care less. It was EDWARD CULLEN'S for crying out loud. Plus, I was about a hundred times warmer already. He smiled at me. "You look beautiful in that sweater." I blushed and thanked him. I stood quite staring at him waiting for him to begin the story. He caught on to what I was doing. He straightened up a bit and began.

"Okay, basically there's two parts of this story. Let's see, I guess I should probably start off with Lauren…" He muttered. Lauren… why did that name sound so familiar…

"Alright well it all started freshman year. It was the beginning of the year and we had all started freshman year. Lauren, Rosalie, and I were in the same grade. Rosalie and Lauren were practically best friends. You probably knew Lauren, right?" He questioned.

Of course, that's why the name sounded so familiar. Wow, I hadn't seen Lauren in years. Now that I thought about it… it's been about three years since I last saw her… "Yeah, I remember her. She used to come over the house to hang out with Rosalie. I haven't seen her in a while though…"

"Yeah well, umm, I can kinda explain why. Just listen… so in freshman year, Rose and I use to be much more civil. I mean we weren't exactly close friends, but we definitely weren't enemies. But like I said, me and rose were never into each other. So Rose ended up setting me up with Lauren. We went on a few dates, and she was a cool girl. I felt like she was easy to talk to, but we never declared ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend because I never really liked her that much. So we stopped dating and I didn't really think much of it until she started popping up at my house unexpectedly. She'd literally show up out of no where. Even at school, she'd wait outside for me after class or wait by my locker, and at the end of the day she'd walk home with me. I insisted she'd stop considering she lived _all_ the way on the other side of town, but she didn't seem to care. Everyday I felt like she'd follow me everywhere. I couldn't even hang out with my friends without her popping up. Anyways, I tried avoiding her as much as possible, but nothing worked. I tried telling her I wasn't interested, but she acted as if I said nothing. Finally, after this process went on for about a month I told her straight up that she was starting to freak me out and if she didn't stop following me, I would go to the police.

I started dating other girls, and every time Lauren found out about these girls, she'd flip out on them. She'd cause a scene in front of the whole school calling them sluts for messing with _her_ boyfriend." He stopped to take a breath and shook his head before continuing.

"Lauren was out of control and I couldn't take it anymore. I sat her down and basically screamed at her called her shit that I probably shouldn't have called her, and well I basically made it clear to everyone in the middle of the cafeteria that she was _not_ my girlfriend and that she was just some crazy stalker who needed to get over me." He scratched his head a little in an uncomfortable manner. "I mean, I was an asshole, but I was young and I just wanted the girl off my back…" he said in a low voice.

"Anyways, Lauren became a mess after that incident and pretty much became the outcast of the school. She got into drugs and drinking and basically didn't give a shit about anyone anymore. But Rosalie was the one that suffered the most because Lauren blamed Rosalie for everything since she was the one who set them up to begin with. Rosalie tried to bring her back to her old fun and healthy self, but Lauren wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She hated Rosalie and treated her like shit. Rosalie blames me for having had destroyed her best friend…" He fidgeted with his fingers and looked at me. His face showed something of fear or nervousness. He patiently waited for me to answer him.

"Wow… I guess that explains why I haven't seen Lauren in so long." I stated. "Also explains Rosalie's hatred towards you…but I gotta say… I'm kinda relieved that you guys hate each other for this reason and not because you have any history." I felt bad for saying this but it was true. If Rose and Edward ever had anything, I would never be able to eve attempt something with Edward.

Edward made a face of disgust and laughed, "Bella, you're sister is very pretty, but I think of her more like a sister…that I also happen to hate." I laughed at this and then remembered…

"Isn't there more to the story? Didn't you say there were two parts to the story?" I questioned.

He laughed nervously. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" He shook his head. "Do we have to get into that now? Can't we do that part some other time. I mean that story was long enough, don't you think?" He asked with a pleading voice to move on.

I considered this. I mean, I didn't want to scare him away either. I would have to be patient. I could do that. We'd save that talk for another time. The thought of seeing Edward again made me all giddy inside. "Fine, we'll save the second part of the story for another time." I resolved. Edward smiled at me and reached his hand out to touch my hair which was now drying in it's natural disarray of curls.

Edward played with one curl and bounced it in his finger as he leaned closer to me. "I like your hair in curls." He whispered to me. His face was now inches away from mine and I could smell his mint breath and his hypnotizing cologne. His nose touched mine and his hand reached to cup my face. I leaned into his warm touch. It all felt so right. He whispered again, "Bella, I want to kiss you… is that okay?" How could I refuse? I nodded, and he closed his eyes as I quickly followed. First, I felt his lips softly kiss my lips once, twice, and thrice. Then he took in my bottom lip in between his lips. I felt as if I was in heaven… but I wanted more. I opened my mouth more letting him take in more of my bottom lip. This still wasn't enough, I still wanted more. I sighed a little moan and he cupped my cheek harder and groaned. Edward flicked his tongue between my lips, asking for permission. Eagerly, I let him in. Our tongues danced around and it was an indescribable feeling. Literally, the closest I've ever felt to heaven. My heaven lasted for about a minute longer before Edward brought me down my slowly ending our kiss. He kissed my lips one final time and then made his way up to my nose, and then finally kissed my forehead, making me feel like the most cherished person in the world.

I opened my eyes to find him smiling down at my face and I couldn't fight the smile and blush that made it's way to my face. Edward smiled wider, "I don't know what I like more about you… you're blush or your smile…" He wondered out loud. This caused me to blush even more and look slightly away. He pulled me by my chin to look at him, "I think the blush is my favorite…" he said and with that he pulled away and put on his seatbelt. I did the same as he started to drive.

The drive went relatively quiet and I realized he really did know how to get to my house. I also realized how far I had ran and was shocked by that to say the least. We arrived at my house after about ten minutes and he pulled up to my house. He shut off the engine and got out of his car. I was confused by this, and started to unbuckle my seatbelt when I realized what he was doing… he was being a gentleman and opening my door.

I smiled up at him and he returned the smile while holding out his hand to help me out of his car. We made our way up to my porch hand in hand. I reached in my pockets to get my keys and then looked up at him. What now?

I started, "Well, thank you Edward… I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for you. I really _really _appreciate everything." He smiled down at me.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I'll be here for you whenever you need me. Good luck with your sister." He said in a sympathetic tone. I had forgotten all about our fight…joy…now I had to deal with Rosalie. I was about to start getting nervous about this when Edward bent down and kissed my forehead. I melted into his lips.

"Goodnight Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And with that final sentence, he left.

I watched him walk up to his car and get in. He turned n his car and with one final smile and wave he drove off. I smiled to myself and leaned against the door. I didn't really care what happened with Rosalie right now…for once in my life…I _really_ enjoyed my first day of school.

* * *

**TA-DA! Well? Loved it/Hated it? Tell me what you think in your reviews! ****J Again I apologize over the lack of updates. Next update should come within the next two weeks! Love You All XOXOXOXOXO - TwilightForeverx3**


	5. Chapter 5

~Edward~

I drove away from Bella and her house more than a little confused. I've officially had two _real_ moments with this girl. That's two more than I've ever had in my whole fucking life. What was going on with me and Bella? She was just another girl really, but why did she feel so…_different_.

When I saw her jogging while it was pouring, I was filled with concern. I felt the desire. No…I felt the _need _to get her and protect her. Not just from the rainstorm, but from any little fucking thing that tried to hurt her. Well, that would be pretty fucking hard considering I'd end up hurting her once I grew bored of her.

Well, I'd get over it.

She'd definitely be one of my better accomplishments. I could already tell. My house wasn't too far away from Bella's actually. Only a five minute drive. By the time I finished replaying the kiss Bella and I had, I was already coming into my drive way.

My dad's black Mercedes and my mom's white Lexus were both parked in the driveway too. It was still only seven…what were they doing home early? They never get here before eight..

I turned off the engine of my car, grabbed my book bag and headed to the front door. The door was unlocked so I walked in and tried hearing for any sounds, but I heard nothing. "Mom? Dad?" I yelled for someone to answer.

"In here, son." I heard my dad, Carlisle, say and it sounded like it was coming from the living room so I made my way their. I saw my mom and dad sitting on a couch, but I also was surprised to see a girl sitting on the couch across from them with her head buried in her hands. "What's going on? Who's this?" I questioned.

As I spoke the girl picked her head up and I immediately recognized her as my cousin. Alice. I hadn't seen her in over a year and was shocked to see that she had cut her long hair and now wore it quite short. She was the tiniest thing you'd ever seen and I loved her upbeat personality. However, I was very surprised to see her eyes were red and swollen, she looked as if she'd been crying for days. "Allie? What's wrong? What the hell is going on here?" I was beginning to grow frustrated with so many unanswered questions.

My mom rose from the couch and stepped up to me with apologetic eyes. She said, "Edward, Alice is going to stay with us for a while. Unfortunately, um… Alice has um…" My mom kept looking back between me and Alice. I was more than a little confused. Right when I was about to press my mom to finish her statement, Alice cut in.

"My parents died in a car accident two days ago…the custody offices or whatever it is they're called said my dad put your family as my legal guardians in case something happened…So here I am…" She finished in a voice that was barely a whisper. My heart broke for her. I always thought of her as the younger sister I never had, and watching her as she broke into sobs, I couldn't help but run to her and cradle her. I had to comfort her.

"Shhhhhh… I'm so sorry Ally, I really am. I don't even know what to say right now, I can't imagine what you're going through…I promise I'm gunna do anything to make you feel at home here. This _is_ your new home Ally. You're officially my sister as of today, got that?" I whispered into her ear while holding her and rocking her back and forth. I felt her nod briefly and I kissed the top of her head trying to make her tiny body stop shaking. I put my chin on her head and I saw my mother was hugging my dad and she had her own tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I think I'm gunna take Ally to rest in her room. Which room is she taking?" I questioned as I easily picked up her tiny body. She was a bit startled by the sudden movement but other than that she just adjusted herself and tightened her arms around my neck. I followed my mom as she guided me to Alice's new room. She opened the door for me and I carried Alice into it, and laid her on the bed. I made sure to tuck her in, and I wanted to get her some Advil and a glass of water, but my mom assured me that she would get everything Alice needed. With that reassurance, I went to my room which was just three doors down.

My room was simple, it had white walls, a full bed that was usually covered with blue sheets, I had a small navy blue couch on the corner, my flat screen, and of course my stereo system that I loved to blast at ridiculously high volumes. I made my way to my system and was just about to blast it, but I remembered that Alice was just a few doors down. She would probably appreciate some quite.

I rubbed my face as I sat on my bed. It had been a long day, and my schedule still wasn't back to "school schedule". I had to get used to waking up at 7AM again. School is a pain in my ass. I am so fucking happy this is finally my Senior year. I mean, I loved high school partying, but I was starting to grow tired of some of the people in Forks. They were all so predictable, not to mention there were hardly any more challenges when it came to the girls.

Speaking of challenges, I smiled to myself when I remembered Bella. I could already tell that this girl was going to be different from all the easy girls surrounding me. I had already heard of some of the easier girls that just came in to Forks High this year. The most talked about slut of the Freshman class was Jessica Stanley. That girl has definitely been around. She would be easy to get with, but I don't want easy. I want a _challenge._ I want Isabella Swan.

I reached for my laptop and sat it on my lap while reclining on my bed. I signed on to my Facebook account and saw I had a new invitation. I clicked on the link that was labeled PaRtY! =) God, I hated when people didn't just type like normal people. I was brought to a page that informed me that there was "Back to School Bash" at James' house this weekend. I wasn't even sure if I'd go. I just went to the "End of Summer Bash" last weekend and had one of the worst hangovers to recover from the next day. My mom hadn't seemed to care one bit about my pounding head when she yelled at me for "not knowing my limits" or some shit like that.

I saw that over 100 people were already planning on attending this party. I saw the familiar faces from students of Forks High. Then, it occurred to me that I could probably search for Bella on this site. I eagerly typed her name as I hoped she had a Facebook. I was more than a little disappointed when her photo did not appear.

I closed my laptop in frustration. I lied back down on my bed and closed my eyes reminiscing my first day. I had thought it would be like any other first day. I was walking through the crowded hallways and made my way back to the parking lot because I had forgotten my wallet. When I was walking I saw that my car was parked right next to Rosalie Swan's, just as I was about to groan of frustration I bumped into someone. I was ready to just say sorry and move on but was shocked to find a beautiful girl who I'd never met before. As soon as I saw her blush, I knew I was hooked.

I spent the rest of the day observing her. When I'd see her in the hallways, she always seemed to be looking down or rushing to her next class. She never mingled in the hallways, but that didn't stop me from checking her out anytime she walked past me.

When I saw her in lunch, I almost expected to see her sitting alone. She shocked the hell out of me when I saw her jump into Jasper Hale's arms. I knew about Jasper because he had been at tryouts for the football team. He was definitely a talented receiver, and I wouldn't be surprised if he made varsity. Hell, I'd be thankful to a good addition to my team. Being the quarterback, I need someone good to throw it to.

Jasper was a freshman and I could see why girls would find him attractive, but when I saw him pick up Bella I couldn't help the jealousy that ran through my body. I'm not necessarily jealous, but I am slightly possessive with things that are mine. And for some reason, I couldn't help the small voice that rang _mine_ in my head. I think she saw me looking at them, but I didn't really care. I still didn't know if Bella was with this guy or not…but I was damn curious to know. Not that it'd make much of a difference.

I was still reminiscing about how perfect Bella's ass looked in her tight jeans when I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in" I said as I sat up on my bed.

My mom peaked her head in and smiled at me. "What are you doing in the silence?" She questioned while walking in. I smiler and responded "I just figured Alice would want some quiet so she could sleep."

She smiled at me some more, "Thank you Edward, I really appreciate you being so sweet to Alice. God knows she's been through enough" Her smile went away at that sentence and I could only nod. She shook her head and continued, "Edward, I need you to do me one other favor regarding Alice."

"Sure Mom, anything. What do you need?" I wasn't kidding when I said she was now _my _sister, and remember what I said about my possessiveness over things that are mine? Well…yeah. I have to protect my new little sister.

"Well, I plan on enrolling her into Forks High as soon as possible, and I need you to please make her acquainted with everyone at the High School. It's hard enough what she's going through. I don't want her to have to worry about fitting in. Would you please talk to your friends and let her hang out with you?" My mom sounded like she was begging, and I was surprised she'd feel like she had to beg for this. I would've included her with all my friends whether or not she asked me to.

"Mom, I was going to do that anyways. I wouldn't just exclude her like that. What grade would she be in anyways?" I wasn't sure how old Alice was, I just knew she was younger than me.

"She's fourteen right now and doesn't turn fifteen until January so I'm assuming she'd be a freshman…right?" I could see her mentally doing the math to her calculations and I assured her that she was right. Unfortunately, considering freshman just arrived I didn't have many friends in that grade. Then it hit me how stupid I was…I'd been obsessing over Bella all day…hello, freshman. I smiled at the thought of them becoming friends, this could be beneficial to all three of us.

"Mom, don't worry about anything. I'll make sure to include her in everything, and I already have the perfect girl she can befriend." I was very enthusiastic about introducing these two.

My mom practically jumped from happiness. " Oh! That's lovely news Edward! I knew I could count on you." She pulled me into an embrace and I couldn't help but laugh as I returned her hug. I may be a player, but I loved my mother. After all, she spoils the shit out of me since I'm the youngest. She gave me a few more thanks and then left my room to cook dinner.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. I listened to some music on my IPOD and went downstairs to our house's gym for a workout. After I ran for a half hour and lifted weights for an hour, I decided to leave it at that. I went back upstairs to my room and took a shower in my connected bedroom.

After I put on some sweats and a tee, I went downstairs for dinner. I saw Alice was already downstairs seated waiting for dinner and I sat next to her.

"Hey Ally, how was your nap? Do you like your new room?" I tried to keep a very calm tone in my questions. I didn't want to trigger anything that may upset her.

"The nap was good. It was the most sleep I've had in a while so definitely refreshing. The room is perfect. I've never had my own bathroom before." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was still a smile so I took it. Just then my mom and dad walked in with our dinner plates in hand.

My mom must have heard our small exchange because next she told her, "And, you're free to decorate your room anytime you want. Carlisle, make sure you give her some money before we can get her her own credit card so she can go buy some clothes and anything else she might want. I'm taking the rest of the week off work, and I'll be happy to take you to the m-"

"Aunt Esme, none of that is necessary. Really, I don't want to inconvenience you in any way." Alice cut her off while shaking her head.

"Alice, honey, you're a part of this family now. Nothing is an inconvenience for you sweetheart." She smiled reassuringly and set the plates down while sitting down in her own chair. My dad cut in, "She's right Alice. We want you to make yourself at home here."

We all started eating and Alice spoke up again. "Well how about this, I want to get settled into school before anything. So since today is Tuesday, how about tomorrow I go to the school with Esme, get everything settled there and then with whatever time we have left we go to the mall to get the main necessities. Then, I go to school on Thursday and Friday while Esme goes to work, and on the weekend we do any other necessary shopping…deal?" Alice asked.

We all looked at each other for a little. I didn't find anything wrong with her plan, but it seemed like my parents might. Esme finally spoke.

"Alice dear, I have no problem with your plan, but are you sure you want to start school so soon. I was planning on giving you the rest of the week off for you to relax…" I hadn't really thought about that but it seemed like a good idea until Alice shook her head furiously.

"No, Esme, I appreciate it, but I deal better with things by keeping myself busy that way I don't have time to umm…remember." I could hear her voice want to break in that last part, and I immediately stepped in.

"Ally, whatever you want, that's fine. Forks High is really small, I'm sure you'll take it by storm in not time." I smiled encouragingly and she tried to return the smile back but I could tell it was forced.

My mom and dad soon nodded in agreement. "Well then, it's settled. Tomorrow Esme will go with you to get you enrolled into Forks High School and you'll attend school the rest of the week. In the weekend, you'll go and buy anything else you may need, correct?" My dad asked for her confirmation and she nodded. "Sounds perfect, now let's dig in because I am starving." He smiled and we all ate. Most of the dinner was quiet except for a few small exchanges here and there. When I was done, I thanked my mom and dad and left to my room. It was almost nine, and I knew I wouldn't be sleepy for at least another three hours. I flipped through the college pamphlets that had arrived for me during the summer. With a GPA of 3.6, an SAT score of a 2000, and an impressive sport history with football, it seemed like a lot of schools wanted me…who would've thought.

I still had no idea where I wanted to go. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to major. I was considering business, medicine or maybe even law…I know, I narrowed it down, huh?

After about an hour of deliberation I realized I wasn't going to decide yet. I lied down on my bed and watched some TV. I was watching an episode of Entourage when I saw Bella.

She was in a tight deep blue dress wearing knee-high black boots that just screamed to put them around my waist. She had her hair in perfect curls and they cascaded down her breast and reached her stomach. Her eyes were lined with smoky black eyeliner and she was biting her lip.

Fuck. Me.

Never, I mean fucking_ ever_ have I been this turned on and I've seen all kinds of lingerie. I could feel my self getting hard instantly and I couldn't peel my eyes off of her, hell I could barely blink. She trailed her eyes down and smirked when she reached my waist…I guess she saw my dick bulging.

She started walking towards me and I heard her heels stepping on hard wood floors, and my heart raced faster with each step she took towards me. Finally she reached the edge of my bed and smiled down at me. Then she crawled up to where I was lying and held her face right by mine. Her lips just inches from me, and then she spoke.

"Edward…"She whispered in the sexiest voice I've ever fucking heard. "What's wrong? Don't you like what I'm wearing?" She said with a sarcastic smile on her lips. "Maybe I should do a spin for you." She got off the bed again and made a slow spin revealing towards me the straps on her back and her perfect fucking ass. That's when I lost it.

I got off my bed so fast I think I startled her. I grabbed her and pushed her to the wall and pressed every inch of me against her. She groaned at the feel of my cock, and I was lucky I didn't come at the sound of that.

I quickly grabbed her ass and pulled her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist. She groaned again and I couldn't help when I thrust my hips against hers. This time I groaned. "Fuck me Edward. Hard. Now." She said in a husky tone. I couldn't lower my pants fast enough. I cupped her ass to get off her underwear when I realized she had none on. "_Fuck, Bella._"

Just as I was about to pound into her, I jolted up from my bed at the sound of my phone. I looked around as I realized everything had just been a dream.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I looked over my phone to see my friend Ben was calling. I picked up.

"What do you want? This better be fucking important." I was more than pissed. He cock blocked the best fucking dream I ever had.

"Damn man, relax. What, did I interrupt? Are you fucking someone?" I shook my head, unbelievable how right he was…well, kinda. "Shut the fuck up. What do you want?"

"I was just calling to let you know, I don't need a ride anymore. I got my car back from the mechanics and it runs am-"

I hung up, not really caring what else he had to say. I turned off my light, my phone. and T.V. Praying that I could drift back to the same dream before I was woken up…

To my dismay…I never did.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a horrible horrible person! I know, I've left all of you for half a year! There is no excuse! I'm going to try & make it up for all of you guys this summer by updating much more frequently! I really appreciate everyone who continues reading Per Sempre & anyone who is just starting to follow this story! **

**Once again, these characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Edward~**

Fucking Ben. I would kill him today. Fucker ruined the best dream of my life. My morning felt shitty already. As I stood in the shower, I felt even more determined to get Bella in my bed ASAP. I didn't even know it was possible to get that hard from a dream. Now, I'm thirsty for the real deal. As I got out of the shower I reminisced over our conversation yesterday.

I could give two shits that she's Rosalie's sister. I had already told her half the reason why Rosalie hated me, and she seemed to take it pretty well. I didn't even have to lie about that one, that Lauren bitch was a real fucking psycho. I wasn't too sure how she would react with the other half of the story though…that would be tricky. I prayed she'd just forget about the whole issue, but Bella didn't seem like that type of girl. She wanted answers. Well, I'd give her answers, if that's what it took to add her to my collection of trophies on my bed post. Today, I began the real hunt for Bella Swan.

**~Bella~**

_Was it all a dream? Did I really kiss Edward Cullen yesterday? _I laid in my bed, still dumb founded that the hottest guy in school was pursuing me. He seemed so sweet. He was already being so honest with me. I never even liked Lauren, she always had seemed crazy. I was sure that with time, Edward would finish telling me why Rose hated him so much. At this point, I didn't really care. Rosalie could cry about it all she wants. She will not stop me from being with Edward.

_Seniors don't date freshman girls, they fuck freshman girls_ I scowled as Jasper's words from yesterday rang through my head.

Everyone just doesn't believe that someone as hot as Edward would ever date anyone as plain as me. Well, I'd show them. I jumped out of bed with a bit of a stomp on my foot. I looked into my mirror. I frowned when I saw the mess staring at me. My hair looked like a nest as it did every morning, and I had some slight bags under my eyes. _Just plain Bella. _I heard my sister from the other room blasting music as she pampered herself up for the day. _Flawless Rosalie._

"Fuck it". I finally said as I looked myself up and down my reflection. I would _not _be plain Bella today. I would look worthy of Edward Cullen today, and for once I wouldn't look like a disappointment next to my sister. _Time to show everyone some new _I thought as I ran to the shower to get myself ready for the new day that awaited her.

**~Edward~**

"Ma! Are you and Alice going to enroll her now or later?" I asked as I made my way down to the kitchen where my mother always awaited me with breakfast ready. I saw a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs sitting on the island and smiled. _My favorite _Maybe my day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Esme smiled at me as she watched me scarf down my breakfast. "Morning hun, actually I thought I would let Alice sleep in today. Maybe head over in two hours or so. Please remember to try to include her in with your friends sweetie! I know you're not actually related but she's practically family. I just don't want her to suffer any more than she already has." I rolled my eyes at my mom's pleading face. "Mom, I already told you, I had already planned on doing that anyways. Even though I don't know many people in her grade I do know one girl that I think would click really well with Alice. Who knows, maybe they'll become best friends and have sleepovers together before you know it." Wow, I hadn't even considered the possibility of Bella sleeping over. God, this was just too fucking great.

"Oh really, who would this be? And how on earth do you know her? She must have just gotten to the school yesterday considering she's a freshman. Do I know her?" Esme began pushing questions as if I'd just said I found someone Alice could marry.

"No, you don't know her and yeah, she did just come into school yesterday. What can I say, I'm very sociable. Her name is Bella Swan." I smirked a bit while saying her name.

"Bella Swan?" My mom questioned with a raised eyebrow. "As in _Chief _Swan's little girl or better yet, as in _Rosalie Swan?_" My mother was not pleased, I just nodded.

"Edward! I know all about you being _sociable_. Please, do not play your little pig like games with this girl. You already have one of the Swan girls hating you. Do you really want another one? I can only imagine what Chief Swan would do. He'll make your life miserable Edward. And with good reason! A parent does not appreciate it when someone messes with his or her cubs. We'll react viciously, trust me, I'd kill you too if I was the Swan girls' mother." She looked as if she was ready to keep going for hours so instead I kissed her cheek goodbye and ran out of the kitchen saying "Can't be late to school ma, love you, bye!" I could only briefly see her looking up at the ceiling asking a higher power for some help. I chuckled at my mom's acting.

I headed to my car and realized that I was in fact running late. Fuck, I hated being late, that meant possible lunch detention. I started up my car and started speeding off in the very familiar direction to Forks High. _Only one more year of this shit _I thought to myself. Even though I was no where near making a decisive choice regarding what college to attend next fall. I had to start sending my applications out soon. I turned on my IPOD and started playing some of my favorite songs by The Fray and Kings of Leon. I wondered how Italian class would be. I hadn't been pleased with this new requirement in the beginning. However, now that Bella happened to be in that class, things changed. Rosalie being there was really just comical. I wondered if she'd flip out in class again today. I laughed at the thought. Before I knew it, I was already making the turn into Forks' student parking lot. I was going to be stuck with a shitty parking spot that was a given. Just so long as I didn't have to go to lunch detention.

I parked at the very end of the parking lot, not even bothering to look for a better spot. As I parked I noticed Rosalie's car coming in as well. Ha! Bitch would definitely be late. That's when I realized that Bella was probably in the car with her. As if on cue, I saw the shadow of a figure in the passenger seat. I started getting out of the car as Rosalie parked her car. I was beginning to walk when the passenger door opened. I debated whether walking with Bella to the front entrance was worth lunch detention. Then she got out of the car.

Holy. Mother. Fucking. Shit.

I no longer had an option of walking on my own. My feet would not move and my eyes were glued to Bella. She was wearing a strapless tight top that's showed off her breasts so fucking perfectly. The thing that fucked me so hard that I almost came right when I saw her, was the fact that it was the same exact fucking color of the dress I had seen her in my dream last night. She was wearing black tight jeans that hugged her ass so damn deliciously that I wondered if she'd get offended if I asked her to bend over, and just let me fucking take her. She had straightened her hair so it seemed flow endlessly to her lower back. She was wearing black eyeliner that made her look so sexy and so fucking fuckable!

Basically, I almost jazzed in my pants when I saw her.

Finally, she walked over and saw me and smiled at me. God damn it, even her black leather boots made me wonder what they would look like around my hips.

Yup, I was definitely hard beyond belief again. FUCK.

"Hey you, what's up?" Bella asked as she walked up to me. I wanted to say my cock, how about you? But I figured, she wasn't quite ready for that much boldness.

"Umm, nothing much. You look great, by the way. I really like that color on you." _Okay, what the fuck Edward. I like that color on you? Really? Are you trying to get fuck her or become her new best friend?_

"I'm gunna have to be fighting off the guys with a stick today, aren't I?" This made her blush. She looked so innocent and cute when she did that. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah good thinking Edward, how about I start off with you. You got a stick I could use?" Rosalie's annoying fucking voice came up from behind us as she tried to be witty.

"Geez Rose, it's barely eight in the morning and you're already looking for dick?" I winked at her and she made a vomit noise. Bella just shook her head muttering something under her breath.

As we walked in, I did in fact receive a lunch detention slip. On the second fucking day. As I saw Bella receive her slip, I realized this may not be all bad. When I saw Rosalie get her slip, I thanked god that she wasn't in my lunch period.

"Bye Bella, see you later!" Rose said as she walked to her class.

"Yeah, we'll save you a seat in Italian!" I screamed sarcastically. Rosalie kept walking but did still manage to flip me off.

As I was smirking, I felt a small hit on my arm, and looked down to see it was Bella looking slightly annoyed. Whoops.

"Oh come on Bella, I'm just having a little fun with her." I followed her as she started walking.

"You're instigating. Stop being a jerk off. She's still my sister." Okay, she had a slight point. I might have to lay off of Rosalie for a little while.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop." I reassured. As much fun as it was to annoy the bitch, I didn't want to ruin my game going on with Bella.

She said nothing so I assumed everything was fine again. I walked by her side again. Not really caring about homeroom anymore since I already had lunch detention.

"And where might you're homeroom be, my beautiful Bella?" I asked smoothly. She looked at me for a bit. Studying my face and I was little confused. What the fuck was that for?

"It's right here actually, I guess I'll see you later then." She said dismissively, and again I was confused. Why wasn't she melting over me?

"Wait, umm. Are you okay?" I asked before she went into her classroom. As she stood in the doorway I caught a few of the people in her class staring at the scene. I could already hear all the rumors buzzing, _OMG did you hear about Edward Cullen & Bella Swan! _

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just still waking up ya know." She was a lousy liar. I was about to question her again when I saw that fucking annoying as freshman Mike Newton gawking at her ass. I felt like I was punched in the gut with something so weird. I felt like I needed to make sure everyone knew she was off fucking limits. I would kill the fucker who tried to get near her. So I figured that if I wanted to spread the news that Isabella Swan was no longer available, I guess I should do it right.

I looked down at Bella and gave her my number one smile that all girls seemed to fucking love for some reason. As I expected she blushed that cute shade of pink. Then I took her by the waist and brought her closer to me. Close enough so she that every part of her body made contact with mine. I couldn't help but smell the strawberry scent coming off of her. I had to admit, it was fucking intoxicating. I hadn't taken my eyes off her, and as I lowered my head down, I still kept my eyes on her. Then I planted a very soft kiss on her lips. That was all I had meant for.

But again, I felt myself losing control, with her, and I could tell she was having the same fucking issue. I took her lower lip and sucked and she just tasted like pure fucking heaven. I couldn't stop. I kept kissing her. My tongue began massaging every inch of her mouth until I heard her groan softly. I heard her homeroom teacher clear her throat and I knew I had to stop._ We _had to stop. Finally she pulled her head away and I immediately followed her lips like a magnet, but she pulled away more. I felt a ping of rejection slide through me and I really fucking hated it. Especially coming from her. I saw Bella smile at me and mouth the word _later_, and I did feel a bit better. But, I still wanted more. She was addicting, and she would definitely be worth the challenge.

I softly kissed her forehead and whispered, "See you in lunch detention". She nodded and I looked around to see every single student in the class gaping at us. A certain jealousy in the air from both the girls and boys. I couldn't help but smirk and when I saw Mike, I couldn't help but wink.

"Take a seat Ms. Swan and Goodbye Mr. Cullen" Ms. Embry sneered at me. I remembered that Ms. Embry was never a fan of me because she hated that even though I never picked up a pencil to take notes nor did I pay any attention to her, I still managed to get an A in her Biology class freshman year.

"Don't worry Ms. Embry, you'll be seeing me every morning again." I smiled at her and she scowled.

I walked out of the classroom with a smug look on my face. I'd been wrong. This day was turning out to be pretty good. I walked to homeroom just for the sake of attendance. I ignored most of the people trying to talk to me because I was planning on how to go about breaking the other half of the story to Bella. I had to be careful. I was already so set on this girl that there was no way I would ruin my chances with her. Especially not for the annoying bitch known as her sister.

The bell rang signifying the commencement of classes and everyone headed to their first period class. As I was walking someone grabbed my arm roughly and I felt nails digging into my arm. "What the fuck?" I turned in one swift movement. Rose was standing in front of me with a look of rage on her face. Speak of the devil.

"Listen, Edward, we have to talk." Rosalie spat out. I scoffed. "Yeah? What the fuck about?" She was the last person in this school I wanted to talk to. "Oh shut the fuck up. You know damn well what about. My sister. You're going to stop seeing her before she actually falls for you. I won't let that happen." Her voice was low but filled with determination and anger.

"Rose, I like your sister and from what I can tell, she likes me too. So please just leave it alone. I don't want to argue with you anymore." Truth was I really didn't give a shit about arguing with her but I also remembered that I promised Bella I would lay off Rosalie for a while.

"I'm not leaving anything alone. I'm sure she'll be real interested to know about what you did to Lauren. I'll tell her everything Edward, I swear!" She was starting a scene and I didn't want it. I didn't want any rumors of Rose and I going around the school.

"She already knows about Lauren! Now will you please stop causing a scene." I tried keeping my voice low but people were already staring at us.

Rose stared at me in disbelief. "What? She knows? And she doesn't care?" Her voice was barely a whisper now and her eyes actually looked as if they were filling with tears. I felt bad and was going to attempt to console her but then she shook off the hurt face and put up an even angrier face than before.

"Well, you must have lied as usual. I'll tell her the whole truth! And let's not forget about the bet Edward. I'm sure she'll be real interested in _that_, don't you asshole?" Fuck, she knew I hadn't told Bella about that part. I couldn't let Bella hear that part of the story from her or she may never speak to me again.

"I'll tell her soon. I promise Rose. Just please, let me tell her" I actually pleaded a bit with my eyes. She scoffed in face. Bitch.

"Please, enlighten me of one fucking reason I owe you anything, much less a favor. Fuck you Cullen. I'll never owe you shit" and with that final statement she stormed off.

Crap. Maybe I was right from the beginning. Maybe my day would suck after all

**~Bella~**

This day was going amazing. I smiled to myself as I sat in Geometry class. I was in a daze as the teacher went over some basic shapes that I'm pretty sure we all learned in first grade. Whatever. I had better things in my mind, Such as replaying Edward's kiss over and over in my head. At first, I was so embarrassed of having had been kissing in front of my entire homeroom. Then, I realized I was kissing Edward fucking Cullen. I had promised myself I was going to be a new Bella Swan this morning. I intended to keep that promise.

When I saw Jessica Stanley glaring at me in envy, I fought the urge to look down and blush. Instead I looked straight at her and smiled. Ha! I told you, I would keep my morning promise.

I was released from my daze when I heard the bell ring and all the other students began to pack up their stuff. Math had never been my favorite subject, I simply tolerated it. As I walked out to the hallway, I wanted to walk right back into my classroom.

I felt as if every single pair of eyes in that hallway was glued on me…_what the hell? _I wanted to disappear. I kept my eyes on the floor watching my steps because I was enough of a klutz as is, but when the attention was on me…let's just say, people should stay clear of me.

_Why is everyone staring at me?_ I wondered as I walked up to my locker. I was probably the color of a tomato by now and wouldn't dare look anyone in the face. I put my math textbook in my locker and switched it for the book we were starting in Honors English when I heard someone come up to me.

A guy that I had seen once or twice around Forks but had never actually talked to him. He was tall. Maybe six feet had brown hair and brown eyes and a really nice smile that came with a set of dimples. I think he was also a senior, but I wasn't positive.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right?" He asked without removing his smile.

"Umm, yeah. I prefer Bella…I'm sorry, have we met?" I really doubted that considering I had a pretty good memory.

"No, not really. I know your sister though. Rosalie." Great. I thought to myself. So, what does he want with me? To try and set them up?

"Ohh…that's cool." God, I felt awkward. What does he want?

"Yeah, so I know you're a freshman and all so I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Tyler Crowley." He held out his hand to me. I don't think I've ever shook anyone's hand in school, but out of being polite, I decided to shake it anyways.

"Nice to meet you." I did my best to smile, but I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. "Well, I gotta get to class…I'll see you around?" I need to get away from this awkward situation.

"Where's your class? I have a free this period, I can walk you." He asked while flashing me another one of his dimple smile. _What was with this guy? _

"Ummm, I gue-"

"Crowley. Don't you have a class to go to?" I didn't have to turn around to recognize that voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. I felt him come stand by my side.

"Actually, I have a free, and I was going to walk Bella to her next class." Crowley tried standing straighter to match up to Edward, but even if he tip-toed he still wouldn't have been taller.

At this Edward scoffed, "That's cute." he said in a voice that wasn't cute at all. "But I can walk her." Then, he put his hand on my waist, and I nearly fainted. Tyler watched carefully as he saw Edward's hand on my waist.

"You can leave now." His voice became so low and cold that I could feel goose bumps rise up on my arms. They stared at each other for a long time before Tyler looked at me, and I just bit my lip and blushed a bit. Then, Tyler just walked away.

Edward and I stood there for a little while until he finally turned me an put both hands on my waist. Then he lowered his eyes and lowered his head. First, I thought he would kiss me but he surprised me when he simply laid on my head, and took inhaled.

"I knew I would have to fight off the guys with a stick today" He whispered and I giggled.

"I've never even talked to him. I think he was trying to get set up with my sister." I informed while he slowly picked up his head to look at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Oh Bella, you really have no idea the power you have over men, do you?" He asked while laughing.

I was confused and asked, "Power? What do you-"

"You know what, never mind. It may be better that you just don't know." He shook his head and continued, "Anyways I need to ask you for a favor. I need you to meet someone." His eyes had a please in them that I automatically knew I wouldn't be able to say no to. So instead I just said, "Okay…who?"

He smiled and said, " My cousin, Alice. Well…she's not legitimately related to us. Her parents were really close friends to mine and I saw here every now and then while growing up. Anyways, her parents just died in a car accident and they left my parents custody of Alice. I was wondering if you could try and befriend her. Ya know, she's new and doesn't have any friends in town other than me. So what do you say?"

_Oh my god_…I felt like crying just at the story. "Of course I'll meet her. You should know though, I don't have _that _many friends to introduce her to." Even though it embarrassed me, I had to be honest.

He just rolled his eyes at me. " Bella, she doesn't need to become friends with your entire grade. Just have one person on her side for support. Distract her."

I smiled, That, I could do. " Okay, when should I meet her?"

"Umm, now actually. Her and my mom are at the main office enrolling her as we speak."

"Oh…sure. I'll need a pass for class though. I'm pretty sure I'm already late." Wow, only the second day and I'm already late._ Way to go New Bella. _

"That'll be taken care of. Come on." He grabbed my hand and started taking me in the direction of the main office. My heart skipped a couple beats as I stared at my hand in his. _I could get used to this_

When we arrived to the main office, I saw the woman who I assumed was Edward's mom and a girl that I assumed was Alice.

Edward spoke up, " Hey mom. Hey Alice." He greeted as he walked in with my hand still in his. Both his mom and Alice turned around and lowered their eyes as they both saw us holding hands. Alice smiled, but his mom and him had a small exchange with their eyes. I blushed. _What was that about_ I thought.

His mom smiled politely at me and spoke up, " Hi sweetie, you must be Bella Swan. You resemble your sister very much. I'm Esme Cullen and this is Alice Jones, Edward's cousin."

_I resemble my sister very much? I've never heard that in my life._

I tried to smile politely anyways, "Hi Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hey Alice, nice to meet you too. Edward told me you're going to be new here. I'll be glad to show you around whenever you want." I tried not to sound sympathetic, but normal. I didn't want her to think I pitied her.

She seemed to be content as her eyes gleamed. Then she surprise the hell out of me and jumped to hug me. "Nice to meet you too Bella! I'd love for you to show me around! I can already tell we're going to be such great friends!" Her voice was so high pitched and happy. I had a hard time believing she was grieving. As she released our hug I smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me Alice. I'll give you my number and you could call me whenev-" I stopped as I realized she was already giving me her phone to type in my number.

I took it and typed in my name and number and gave it back to her.

I had a feeling I'd be getting a text real soon.

As Esme and Alice turned around to continue speaking to Mrs. Cope, Edward lowered his head to whisper in my ear. "She's known you less time than I have and she already has your number? That doesn't seem fair." His voice was husky and low and I shivered a bit and bit my lip.

I held out my hand for his phone and he gave it to me. I typed my name and phone number in as well and gave it back to him. He smiled and held out his hand waiting for my phone. So I gave it to him. I had to fight the urge of jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Mrs. Cullen and Alice turned around again seeming to be finished with Mrs. Cope. Mrs. Cullen said, "Well Bella, it was nice meeting you. Alice and I are going to go shop for some new clothes for her. I'll see you soon?" Mrs. Cullen's eyes seemed so motherly and so sweet , I couldn't help but smile again, "Yes Mrs. Cullen, enjoy the shopping spree." Mrs. Cullen laughed, "Oh, we will Bella. And please, call me Esme. Bye sweetheart." She hugged me goodbye, as did Alice and left on their way.

Edward handed me my excused late slip and we headed out the office.

"Thank you so much for that Bella. I really appreciate it. A lot." He spoke so sincerely as he looked into my eyes.

"No worries. Alice seems really sweet. I like her already." I smiled reassuringly.

Edward laced his fingers through mine again. As we walked to my English class his thumb played with mine, and he smiled at me every now and then. I smiled back every time.

When we reached the English wing, he reached his arm over right side and turned him to me as he pushed us to the wall.

"Is it later yet?" He whispered, his face, a few inches from mine. He licked his lips and I knew exactly what he was talking about as I remembered kissing in my homeroom.

All I could manage to say was, "Mhmm." As he lowered his head to mine and took my lips into his.

I fucking loved kissing Edward. There was no way around it. I flat out loved it. As he took my lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, I brought my hands up and tangled them into his hair pulling a little and I received a groan in response. He came out of the kiss just long enough to whisper, "Jesus Bella." Then he kissed me more feverishly, his hand lowering into the gap of skin between my shirt and jeans. He rubbed my skin with his finger tips, leaving a heat of warmth every centimeter. I've never felt so alive. I wanted to have sex with him right here, right now. I took his lower lip into my mouth and bit down slightly while pulling his hair again. Harder. He jerked his hips into mine a little, pushing me up the wall a little, and I immediately felt myself get wet. I groaned, "God damn it Edward fucking Cullen" I heard myself say huskily into his ear. That earned me another jerk and I felt his cock bulging from his pants. He groaned loudly, and said. "Fuck Bella, if you don't stop, I'll take you right here in the hallway and let all of Forks High hear you scream my name. I swear Bella." His voice was like a drug and it took all I had to push him off of me. _Come on Bella, not in the middle of the hallway _We both stood in the hallway breathing heavily, calming down.

_Later _I mouthed. With that, I made my way to my English class, but before entering I turned my head and I saw Edward standing where I left him staring at me, shaking his head at me. I winked at him and walked into class.

_The new Bella Swan was here to stay_

_**I made this chapter a bit longer than the past. I hope you're pleased. Let me know you're thoughts. I'll try to update regularly again! I love you all more than you can possibly imagine! & remember guys, I love hearing from you guys soooooo… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_**XOXOXO - TwilightForeverx3**_


End file.
